White Flag
by uhohchemicalspill
Summary: Ron and Hermione went out in their seventh year but broke up. Now 7 years later Hermione still loves him and tells him.


A/N this is a fic to get out of my writers block. it's a one shot fic.  
  
Disclaimer-I am not J.K. Rowling or Warner brothers so Harry Potter is not mine. And last time I checked I wasn't Dido *checks in mirror* and I'm still not so I don't own White Flag.  
  
~*White Flag*~  
  
Hermione Granger was now 24 and a very successful woman. She was secretary to the Minister, Arthur Weasley. He had become Minister in her 7th year of Hogwarts when Cornelius Fudge was murders by Lord Voldermort. Voldermort was dead now. Harry had killed him a month after he killed Fudge.  
  
During that time Hermione and Ron had gotten together. They still fought often. Perhaps that was why they didn't last. Ron had broken up with her a month before graduation. Hermione was heart broken. She had loved Ron. Still does as a matter of fact.  
  
Rose, a black haired girl with bright blue eyes, and a smile that was contagious came bouncing into Hermione's office.  
  
When she saw Hermione's sullen face she said, "What's wrong Mione you look upset,"  
  
"When I saw Ron last night I told him I still loved him." Hermione stated flatly.  
  
"And?"  
  
"He got mad at me,"  
  
"Tell me what happened"  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
"Hey Herm," Ron said while hugging Hermione. "How have you been?"  
  
"I've been ok, what about you?"  
  
"Same. We won our game on Saturday," He was referring to the Chudley Cannons, his favorite team as a child. He was now the keeper of the team and had been for three years.  
  
"That's great!" Hermione had never really been interested in Quidditch but always supported Ron with it. "Er I have something to tell you,"  
  
"Shoot,"  
  
"Wellit'sjustthatIstillloveyou,"  
  
"What I didn't quite get that, you were speaking to fast?"  
  
I still love you," she said more slowly.  
  
"Hermione no we are just friends and thats how it's going to stay. You shouldn't still love me or even tell me that!"  
  
~*I know you think that I shouldn't still love you, Or tell you that. But if I didn't say it, well I'd still have felt it where's the sense in that? I promise I'm not trying to make your life harder Or return to where we were But I will go down with this ship And I won't put my hands up in surrender There will be no white flag above my door I'm in love and always will be*~  
  
"Well Ron it's true and if I didn't say it I would still have felt it! I'm not trying to return to where we were! I know that is impossible I just wanted to tell you how I feel"  
  
"Well Hermione, you still don't have to say it,"  
  
~*I know I left too much mess and destruction to come back again And I caused nothing but trouble I understand if you can't talk to me again And if you live by the rules that it's over then I'm sure that that makes sense But I will go down with this ship And I won't put my hands up and surrender There will be no white flag above my door I'm in love and always will be*~  
  
Tears were now coming to Hermione's eyes. "I understand if you can't talk to me again Ron."  
  
"I'm in another relationship now. You know that. You can't keep going around saying you love me."  
  
~*And when we meet Which I'm sure we will All that was then Will be there still I'll let it pass And hold my tongue And you will think That I've moved on.... I will go down with this ship And I won't put my hands up and surrender There will be no white flag above my door I'm in love and always will be I will go down with this ship And I won't put my hands up and surrender There will be no white flag above my door I'm in love and always will be I will go down with this ship And I won't put my hands up and surrender There will be no white flag above my door I'm in love and always will be*~  
  
"Fine when we meet which will happen seeing as your dad invites me to every Weasley dinner, I will hold my tongue and not say a word. You will think that I have moved on but will never move on from you. I'm in love with you Ron Weasley, and always will be!"  
  
~*End of flash back*~  
  
"And then he just got up and walked away. I'm just so confused! I can't move on but there is no chance for us."  
  
Rose had been hanging on to every word. "Honey just try dating around to try to find someone else. I have a friend who has a friend who has a boyfriend who has a friend that is single a looking. So tell me and I'll tell my friend to tell her friend to tell her boyfriend to tell his....."  
  
Hermione cover Rose's mouth. "I get it but I am in love with Ron and always will be. There is no point in dating anyone else."  
  
"Well when you change your mind call me and I'll hook you up," with that she bounced out of Hermione's office.  
  
A/N Please tell me how you like this. But please no flames. My first ever song fic which was only my second fic, got a lot of flames, well you could call it constructive criticism but I call it plain criticism. so please don't do that it lowers my self esteem and makes me miserable all day long. So please review but no criticism please. I want to get better but criticism doesn't help. 


End file.
